Forever and Ever
by Allisonnicolee
Summary: Takes place during the summer after Edward and Bella met. No problems with James and the gang, but other troubles lurk on the horizon. What will happen when an unseen horror forces Edward to choose life or death for Bella? Rated M for later sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place during the summer after Edward and Bella met. No problems with James and the gang, but other troubles lurk on the horizon. What will happen when Edward is forced to choose life or death for Bella? Rated M for later sexual scenes.**

Chapter One

BPOV

The last day of school had been the biggest relief. I no longer had to worry about whether or not I'd get to see Edward that day due to the weather. We'd have every day together. I could "sleep over Alice's" every night if I wanted to, and cuddle up with Edward under the stars. We could visit the meadow, go swimming, and just have all the fun we had been missing out on since becoming a couple.

The end of junior year was not upsetting for me. Angela, my best girl friend, was going away to work at a summer cam all summer. Besides that, the only other friends I had besides Edward and Alice weren't close enough to me to hang out a lot. Jacob had been calling a let lately though, so I'd have to spend some time with him.

Speaking of Edward and Alice, they were already at the car when I got there, smiling and waving to me. I walked a little faster, stumbling a few times, before I med it to the car. Alice hugged me with a squeal of excitement, while Edward kissed the top of my head and ushered me into the front passenger seat.

"SO!" Alice exclaimed at me from the backseat. "What is on the agenda for our first summer of fun together? A sleep over tonight? A movie? I'll call Charlie!" And with answering her own questions, she was already sweet talking Charlie into letting me stay the night. After he confirmed, we swung by my house to pack an overnight bag, and we were off for the dark outskirts of Forks.

I distracted Alice for a moment by asking her to pick out a few movies, Giving Edward and myself some alone time.

"So, we're seniors now." He spoke softly to me, placing a hand at my waist. "Soon, you'll be an older woman; my cougar of a girl friend!" With that, he leaned in and began to kiss me, very softly and sweet. I placed both my hands on his shirt, and clutched it between my fingers, hoping if I held on tight enough, he would never let me go.

He chuckled lightly under his breath and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"You'll always be getting older. I'll always be 17."

"You know…" I whispered, breaking eye contact. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"What do you mean Bella?" He seemed very short suddenly, and straightened his posture slightly.

"This summer is supposed to be fun, about me and you spending time together. Wouldn't it be more fun if I was more like you? We could run together, do more things together!" I smiled at the idea.

He immediately removed himself from my hands and took a step back, his eyes turning dark and hooded.

"You don't know what you're asking Bella. I could never do that to you. You still have so much ahead of yourself; next year in higschool, college, children and a job one day. I won't ruin that for you. I can't."

"Are you saying… you'll never change me?"

"Bella, I can promise you one thing. I will never be the one to end your life. I will never be the cause of your death. I could never do it."

"But…" I trailed off. He didn't see it my way. My life wouldn't be ending, it would be starting!

"We can have this conversation another time." He stated, taking my hand. "Alice has just told me that the movie is ready. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs.

I seemed a little put out, mainly because I was. So he grabbed my chin lightly, and pecked my lips.

"Remember Bella, the summer has only just begun."

We joined the other in the den area, where the previews were already going. Next to my spot on the love seat was a bowl of popcorn and a coke. I cuddled myself into Edward's arms, and the movie began.

It was one of those cheesy, typical love stories that all have the same plot line. Why not a little spice? Were directors really this unoriginal?

Out of boredom, I turned my attention to Edward, who was watching me and not the movie. He began a game of trying to toss popcorn into my mouth. We laughed quietly and had fun until we were shushed by Alice. I tried to pay attention again, but I was struck suddenly with a killer headache. I drank some of my soda, but it didn't help. I nudged Edward, who immediately brought me up to his room, and away from the terrible movie.

"What's wrong, love?" He brushed my hair away from my face once we were seated on his bed.

"Nothing… just a headache." Edward was immediately up, getting me some aspirin from his bathroom. He then tucked me into bed, smoothing out my hair and humming to me. While I was tired, I was not done with our previous conversation.

"So… Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"Will I… will I never be like you?"

He was silent for a moment, but pulled me closer to him under the covers. The nights were getting warmer, so his body temperature was welcome.

"I wish more than anything that we were alike. But not in that way. If I could make you like me without the loss of your soul, I would want nothing else. However, I have already told you that I will never end your life."

"But Edward, I wasn't to be like you!" I complained, grabbing his shirt for emphasis.

"And I want to be like you, dear."

"I'll only get older. I won't be 17 forever. When I'm 50, it will be unsightly for us to be together. People will think you're my son!"

"You and I will always be right Bella. And I will always love you."

He silenced my next thought with a passionate kiss which left me breathless and confused. While my headache still raged, his cool breath calmed my forehead.

"Its time to sleep now Bella." He whispered to me. As I was dozing off, I could hear his inner thoughts become words.

"Oh how I wished I was like you. You are too beautiful and good. Don't deserve you. You don't deserve this life. I love you, Bella. I will always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

I awoke in Edwards arms well after the sun had ascended into the sky. I stayed still, relishing in the uncharacteristic warmth under the blankets. At times like this, it was easy to imagine that Edward was human too. He was so warm right now, I couldn't tell the difference.

His breath tickled the back of my neck, and his fingers tickled my sides. He knew I was awake, and he wanted to play. Well. I could play too.

I rolled over quickly until I was tucked into his side in fetal position. Here, he could not reach prime tickle places. He chuckled, and attempted to infiltrate my arms/shields, But I did him one better. I suddenly sprung up until I was lever with his mouth, and began to kiss him incessantly. This started him, as it usually did, and he gave up his attack on my abdomen. I began to kiss him with vigor, knowing he would push me away, or begin to tickle me again. However, he returned my kiss with one similar to my own, only much gentler. His hand slid to my waist to hold me to his side, and I curled up there like a pleasant cat. Our kiss was euphoric for me, because he never allowed me to get this far. I pulled one of my legs up a little on his, to get better leverage fore the kiss.

I continued my journey of his mouth, bravely allowing my tongue to trace his lips. I could feel his hesitation in opening them to me, but he finally did, and only took over from there. He produced a small moan, very low, to where I almost could not hear it. I pulled myself up a little on top of him, my one leg slipping in-between his two. We layer like this for a while, kissing with passion, but also lazily. Before I knew what I was doing, I realized I had adopted a small rocking motion in my lower regions, and Edward didn't seem to mind. In fact, on one rack, I felt something odd coming from his lower regions.

Before I had time to process it, I was off of him, and he was standing at the bathroom with his back to me.

"I need to shower now Bella." He called back as he quickly shut the door on me.

Odd. He had never let our time together escalate that far, but he had obviously been enjoying himself. As I sat up, I once again felt the painful headaches from the night before returning. As I swallowed a few aspirin, I decided that the head pain was a mix of stress and frustration, both from Edward and from my upcoming school year.

He exited the bathroom, a new pair of pajama pants hanging on him, as well as a tee shirt. He came back into bed with me, and pulled the covers over us. We were sitting up now, snuggling, and I wanted to talk some more.

"Edward… I really enjoyed our morning." I whispered, shyly, not looking him in the eye.

"Yes love, I did too. Maybe a little too much." He smiled down at me, and I blushed even more.

"We need to… talk about certain things, Bella. I know you may feel a little uncomfortable, But it's something we need to discuss."

I looked up at him and nodded "Its okay, I can handle it."

"Bella, I know we've only been together romantically a few months, but I know you are my soul mate. I've known from the first day I saw you. With that being said, there are obviously some… limitations to our physical relationship. Just like this morning, sometimes things can get a little… out of hand." He looked down at his lap and smirked a little before returning to out serious conversation.

"I guess what I want to say is that I am very old fashioned, so I'd like for a lot of our endeavors to wait… Until we are older, and are closer to the point of marriage."

"Marriage?" I asked, shocked. While I knew I always wanted to be with Edward, the idea of marriage had never come to me. More importantly though, I didn't know if I could last that long.

"Edward, I know we're only 17 and some things should be waited for, but marriage? I don't think I can wait that long."

He chuckled at me. "Don't worry love; I'm sure I have enough to hold you over!"

And with that, he was kissing me with a light hearted vigor that meant so much to me. We loved each other enough to wait for each other.

It had been two weeks since school let out, and Edward and I were in heaven! We spent almost every day together, discovering new hiking trails, going to see movies and plays, going out to eat. Charlie had some suspicions about us spending so much time together, but he was always sweet talked by Alice into anything she wanted. Her charm worked great for us, however, because It only meant we could have more alone time.

With Alice doing us favors, however, we also had to pay her back. Edward bought her a new car, an apple red porche that she had had her eye on for months. And I, reluctantly, let her take me shopping.

It was a sever hour affair. We went into every woman's store in the mall, and even a few men's. I bought a few nice tee shirts for Edward. One of them was green, and I could only picture how he would look in it. I'm sure if his eyes were still that color, he would prove to be even more irresistible.

I Played Barbie for the better part of the seven hours, those which were not occupied by lunch and bathroom breaks. We eventually came to the final store; Victoria's secret.

"Alice, no." I proclaimed, planting my feet before the door.

"Alice, yes. I need to get some things for myself." And with that, I was inside.

She took forever to look around, which led to me looking around, which I believe was he original plan. I picked up a few new pairs of underwear, and a very practical nude bra. When Alice saw what I had, she only giggled, and took everything to pay.

When we got home, I was exhausted, and my ever present headache was persisting. Alice helped me unload my bags into my room, where I could sort through them. She left in a rush, which I didn't understand, until I saw the very large Victoria's secret bag. I know I had not gotten that much stuff! I picked up a very lacy green bra from the bag, and growled Alice's name.

"What?" I heard from behind me. I dropped the bra so fast, and quickly spun around to see Edward, admiring my bags. I felt dizzy, hoping her hadn't noticed the pink and red bag.

"Did you have fun today?" He brushed past me, gathering the bags from my bed to place in the closet. He must have seen it!

"Yeah, we did. I even bough you something."

I handed him the bag with his shirts, and his face lit up with admiration towards me. He pecked me on the cheek, and then lifted me into the bed. He kissed my forehead, and told my I should get some sleep. I was exhausted, so I dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

EPOV

Tonight, Bella and I were to attend dinner and a play. We were going to go to a small Italian diner, then see Romeo and Juliet, one of both out favorites. I had dressed nice, courtesy of Alice, and was on my way over to her house.

I couldn't help myself from thinking sbout her. I just loved her so much. Little did she know, I had a master plan. The night of Graduation next year, I would ask her to marry me. Hopefully, we would get married before the fall, so that it woulndn't look suspicious if we left suddenly. Aslo, it would give me enough time to still pull off my age.

As for Bella, she would always be getting older, while I stayed the same. As much as I hated to admit it, I wanted her to be like me. I just couldn't bear to do it myself.

I held out a small hope that Carlisle would one day insist that he change her. While I knew she only wanted me to change her, I knew I could never do that to her.

I pulled up at the Swan house to see Charlie peeking out the window at me. He instantly looked away when I made eye contact, and instead went to open the door.

It was cooler that night, and I layed my jacket over my arm. Bella was there to meet me at the door, looking as beautiful as ever. Her dark blur bress had cap sleeves and hit just above her knees. Her hair was down aound her face, wit a few pieces poinned back. She was always so beautiful to look at.

We said goodnight, and were off to Port Angeles. The entire time, she held one of my hands in her lap. I could feel the warmth radiating off her legs and her hands, and her smile was breathtaking. I looked at her most of the ride, even though she deemed it as 'unsafe'. I didn't care. I would do anything to look at her all the time.

We got to the dinner earlir than expected, probably do to my careless driving. There was a wait, so we sat outside. Bella complained about the cold, SO I gave her my jacket to warm up in. I help one of her hands oinbetween mine now, as she told me about her recent walk with her mother.

"Renee is trying Zumba now." She smirked. I openly lauged at the idea of Renee doing zumba. "I don't think she'll last the week!"

"I agree!"

We both laughed like the teenagers we were, util out table was called I couldn't help but feel amazing at times like this, when Bella and myself could feel to open with eachother.

When we got to our table, te waiter brought us water and bread, which Bella munched on like a cute ittle bunny. She seemled a little less animated now, and I had to question it.

"Whats wrong love?"

"My headache is back. Its really bothering me this time." She dabbed her napkin in her ice water and help it to her forehead.

"I'm going to go use the rest room." She stood, and tripped a little while trying to exit the chair. I held out a reassuring hand. She stumbled slightly as she walked, as she had tended to do, but suddenly, her legs seemed to give out altogether. I ran inhumanly fast to catch her before she fell from passing out.

BPOV

I remember getting up to use the bathroom, and stumbling a little bit as I have a natural tendency to do. Then it all goes black.

Edward brought me to the hospital, where I am now laying in one of the beds. I have already had blood taken, and am now eating what was suppose to be our romantic dinner. Edward had his head in his hands at my bedside, sitting as close to me as the visitor chair allows.

"MS. Swan?" A nurse enters the room, and takes me down the hall. Edward looks at me forlonley, as he was asked to stay there.

He has promised to call my parents, and his father is already there. After another test, and an x-ray, I return to my room to see my father there. He hugs me gently, and sits next to my bed. Edward is not there.

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad, I feel fine. But they won't get my test results back until tomorrow."

"Bella, be hinest with me. You're not… you and Edward…" He looked shy and flustered suddenly.

"Dad, no! I'm not pregnant!" I laughed lightly, and ran my hand through his hair.

"Okay." He took my hand and kissed it. The nurse entered then to tell my father that visiting hours were over, and I would have to stay the night.

After he left, Edward emerged from the shadows, escaping the pudgy hands of my nurse. He sat in the chair next to me, his head against my leg. He seemed so distressed, yet I could not figure out why.

"Bella, I love you so much. This sis my fault, I shouldn't have let you do such strenuous activities!"

"Edward, no, I'm fine, I'll be okay." I reassured him. He help my hand and kept his head on me. Soon, I dozed off to sleep.

The next afternoon, I was still in my bed, eating. Charlie was in the chair next to me, telling me a fishing story, and Edward was pacing the floor in front of me.

The nurse knocked and entered my room, followed by Dr. Cullen, my new doctor. Before he could say a word, Edward's face was overcome with a look of horrow, and he threw himself to the ground in agony. This was not going to be good.

"Bella… Chief Swan, we have some bad news. It seems, according to your tests, that over the past couple years, Bella has been developing a brain tumor. At this time, we believe it to be terminal."

That was when my whole world stopped spinning. I would rather have been pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

BPOV

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. How was this possible? I had had no symptoms, yet he said it had been growing for a few years, undectected.

"… Some of your symptoms have been prominante, like clumsiness and unstableness. Your recent headaches and fainting spells have proved to be the later symptoms. I'm ver sorry." I could tell her was too. His eyes moved over to Edward, who was oulling his hair through his hands. If he could cry, he would be right now. Thery both would be. He had finally fund his soul mate, only to have me be ripped away from hm so quickly.

My father's mouth gaped like a fish. He was at a lose for words, and he had tears in his eyes. He hugged me, very tightly, kissing my head, before he left with Dr. Cullen and the nurse to talk about some things.

"Edward?" I whispered hesitantly. His eyes shot up to me, and he was by my side in a second, laying next to me in the ved. He smoothed my hair down, kissed all over my face, and sobbed dryly. I was crying too. How could this happen to me?

It had been a week since my diagnosis. Renee had dropped everything (including zumba) so she could come up to Forks and spend time with me. Charlie was with me all the time, never letting me leave the house. I still remembered what Carlisle has told me…

"_Your cancer is very developed. Unfortunately, at this time, it seems to be terminal. We could do chemo, but the chances of it helping are less than 2%. You can still participate, but you will become slower and weaker, until you cannot do the things you once did. Right now, I would give you a maximum of three months. After that, only time will tell."_

That was it. I had three months. This summer was truly the most important I had ever had. It would be my last.

Edward came to the house often to see me. Sitting and watching Television with my father. He no longer invited me to his house. He was afraid of me getting hurt, or worse. He didn't want to put me in any pain.

My headaches only intensified. The hospital gave me medications for them, which helped only a little. One night, after we watched a movie, I asked Edward to bring me to bed. Charlie allowed it, saying we had 15 minutes.

When we were both in my room, I grabbed him for a hug, sobbing into his shirt, He help me in a similar manner, dry sobbing into my neck while holding my hair tightly in his fist.

"Its not fair!" I cried, looking up at him. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." He held one of my cheeks before leaning in to kiss me passionately. He pulled away after a minute, looking into my eyes with so much sorrow.

"Edward, we don't have a lot of time left together" We both cringed as I said this. He lead me to my bed, where we both sat. "I need to be with you. Not like this. We both need to be happy and I don't want to walk on eggshells the rest of my life. I want my time left to be happy."

"I will try Bella. God, will I try. I can't believe we have to have this discussion!" He leaned into me again.

"Edward… we always have another option." He looked up at me with pained eyes.

"Bella, you don't understand! I can't do it, I can't! I won't be able to stop! Then you'll really be dead, forever! I can't take your life!" He sobbed again, and I joined him. He eventually got up, saying he'd be back in 5 minutes, once his car was gone. I climbed under the covers, and was asleep before he returned.

EPOV

The internal battle inside my head was unbearable. My thoughts, racing miles per minute, were going in all different directions, giving me the ultimate vampire headache.

Bella was asleep in her bed beside me, exhausted as she usually was the past week. She spent all her time at her house, or at the hospital. She had yet to venture to my home, and I was afraid for her to be there. One hug from Emmet could end it all.

In my brief discussion with Cralisle, we had come to terms with a few things.

"_Son, Charlie cannot know what we are. If you bit her now, you may save her, but her family would have no closure if she suddenly disappeared. You must allow her ailment to run its full course. Then, after three months, I will change her myself. Her parents will have their closure, and No one will suspect anything of it when she is no longer around. I know it will be hard for you to see her in pain, but it will all be over soon. Please, son, do what is right for everyone."_

So that was it. I didn't want this life for Bella, but it was now the only way I would get to keep my mate. And while I promised I would not be the one to change her, Carlisle had taken the responsibility upon himself.

The next three months would be the most painful of my life. How could I exist when my sweet angle was in pain? How could I live, knowing that she may not make it to her transformation date? That date is currently set for September First, before school starts. Alice says that she cannot see her after that day, so that is when it must happen.

I glance down at my angle, sleeping peacefully. At least, while she dreams, she is not in pain. For a few delicate hours, she does not know her own fate.

And what of her parents? It will kill them t lose their only of course, they can have no connection with Bella after her "death"; it could only lead to more trouble.

A frown came acroos my sleeping beauty's face, and I placed my cool hand on her head. She had a constant headache now, and she claimed that my touch made it better. She doesn't know, my touch on her world has only made it worse!

Is it right that Bella's life will not be normal, and end normally, as all human's lives should? What if, in all her pain, she does not wish to be changed, but rather, peacefully leave this world of pain behind? I would not blame her. I would let her go, and I would follow her into the unknown.

The sun began to rise into her bedroom window. A new day was beginning; one day closer to the end of her human life.


End file.
